Episode 122
Episode 122 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 121 Next: Episode 123 Highlights * People watch Joshua Feuerstein exploit Charleston shooting. * Evan Lafavor doing us a favor. * Vegan Gains' first appearance. Videos Played # Troll or Not A Troll Segment: ?@#^Shrek?@#^Happy Memorial Day;;Ray Sipe;Comedy;Parody # Joshua Feuerstein: A POWERFUL THOUGHT ON THE CHARLESTON TRAGEDY... WE NEED GOD BACK IN AMERICA! # PragerU: Coolidge- The Best President You Don't Know # Evan Lefavor: God is Advanced Intelligent Sentient Technology from the Future # Jews and The Sexual Revolution # DEAR AMAZING FAT ATHEIST # Wild Bill: Obamaism vs The Good Guys # Why Hasn't God Judged America...Yet? # News Segment: Police Officer Accidentally Shoots a 4 Year Old Girl After Missing Her Dog! # Pat Robertson: Greek Sculpture May Have Demonic Powers # Fox News: Fox Pundit Links Charleston Shooting To Abortion, Downplays Racial Hate Crime # CNN: Diner says there's a rat in KFC's chicken # Fox News: Donald Trump Presidential speech announcement 2016 # News Segment: Church Pastor says "Remember Satan was the First to demand Equal Rights'' # Latest Excessive Force Racist Police Case Unseen Videos The Mother and Sheriff David Clarke # Vegan Gains: Trisha Paytas Fat is Ugly # Gail Chord Schuler: (Part 2 of 8) The Forbidden Abyss: Part One, Children's Audio Book # Gorilla199: Medical Profession Oath of Allegiance to The Beast Apollyon The Destroyer # News Segment: Cornel West reacts to Obama's usage of the N-word # CNN: Don Lemon Says "Nígger" CNN while arguing with Sonny about Obama's use of N Word # CNN: S.C. gov. asks for Confederate flag to come down Start of the Show The episode started off with the Drunken Peasants reading an article written by a trans man about facing male privilege. The Peasants spent way too much time attempting to counter this boring, commonplace inanity. They went on to the Troll or Not A Troll segment and watched a video of a man celebrating Memorial Day by dressing up as Shrek and yelling like William Wallace's retarded American cousin for a minute. Next, Josh Moronstein uses the Charleston shooting tragedy to boast his theocratic agenda. They then covered a drab, inaccurate conservative propaganda video by Prager U. The video attempts to glorify (fellate) Calvin Coolidge as "a real president" (Obama is not a true Scotsman!) and "the great refrainer". After that Prager U dogshit, Evan Lefavor, a superbly ennui-inducing lunatic explaining his cockamamie version of the Christian God. Who is apparently "intelligent, sentient technology he created", and the standard for being God is comprehension of the Internet in its entirety. It would also seem God loves Facebook, Evan is the biological father of Christ, and the creator of God, Christ, crappy posts, and low resolution YouTube videos. During Evan's video, they brought some Patreon guest who also was the one who gave TJ his Australian hat on the show. They played a video explaining why Jews are the master race and Christians are their brainwashed slime who promote Communism, Homosexuality, and the destruction spirituality. Middle of the Show Out of nowhere, Captain Ad Hominem-asshole tried to form a cogent, pseudo-intellectual point of "Government is bad!", while attempting to go full Tony Montana by flinging insults such as "fuckin cockroach" at the Amazing Atheist. Most of the video was simply him telling TJ that he's a fat, gay, liberal, ugly, and stupid cockroach. He also made insightful points like "YouTube isn't a real man's job". He did get a couple things right though, such as TJ's living quarters being equitable to a sewer, and that TJ smells like crap. The Drunken Peasants watched a video about Wild Bill preaching against the evils of Obamaism and how it destroys America's godly moral structure with Obama's fully sanctioned army of Negros. Bill also confirmed that America will fall into "sexual anarchy" and "embrace every form of perversion" under the "path of Obama". The secret conquest of San Francisco by homosexual gangsters was revealed as well. The answer to prevent all of this was of course Gawd. They watched a clip about a fundamentalist asshole explaining why God hasn't completely destroyed America because of the buttsex, abortion, and Christian persecution. His explanation was America's commitment to Israel. They looked at a news story about a piece of shit police officer who tried to shoot a dog but accidentally shot a 4 year old girl. Then, Pat Robertson warns about statues of other Gods, because they might be possessed by demons. Afterwards, they played a video of a woman who tried to link a Charleston shooting to abortion. Her reasoning boiled down to: her granny was the victim of a previous church murder by another black dude which equals to evidence against church murder committed by a man who blatantly stated racial hatred as his motive. Next was a CNN news report about some idiot who allegedly got rat-shaped chicken at KFC and lost his lawsuit against KFC because the supposed rat was actually chicken. They followed that up by playing a video about Donald Trump announcing his presidency and how he will fight against the Mexicans. According to Trump, the U.S. is facing an invasion of Mexicans, South Americans, and Middle Easterners. These factions are all "rapists, murderers, and are bringing their problems with us (Hello G.W. Bush!)", but he's "sure some of them are good people". They watched a news story of a pastor who believes that equal rights is satanic. End of the Show The Drunken Peasants watched a video of a cop being a douchebag by defending police brutality and supporting fascism. The cop claimed, with convenient ambiguity of phrasing, that "reasonable force" is required to subdue random 12 year-old children with toy guns. His ingenious counterargument against people saying the incident being discussed had racial components was "Shut up already!". Then, an arrogant Vegan asshole named Vegan Gains started a rant against Trisha Paytas for being fat in a very cruel and condescending attitude. The next video was featuring a narration of a children's picture book written by Gail Schuler. Predictably it was full of anal fisting, kinky sex, and rape committed against Brent Spiner by Loree McBride. It also involved Loree McBride slapping Spot, a cat, to death with a strap-on and forcing Brent to rape Spot. Loree also continually fed Brent mind control drugs and kept him as her sex slave for some time. You know, for kids. Next, Gorilla199 tells people to not trust medical professionals on account of their allegiance to the Beast. He cited the original Hippocratic oath as his evidence. In spite of the fact that it's been heavily modified since, and no longer mentions any deities, he persists in staunchly asserting that all medical staff are involved in occult allegiances. Following Gorilla199's drivel, Cornel West used the word 'nígger' on public news because Obama said it on some podcast. Cornel West also called Obama a republican in black face. They reviewed a news report by Don Lemon, this time starring a black woman overreacting to Obama's use of the word 'nígger'. She also demonstrated a stunning lack of comprehension of freedom of speech and contextual use of words, particularly racial slurs. They watched a CNN news story about North Carolina getting rid of the Confederate Flag after the Charleston shooting. Scotty was defending the Confederacy because he is a racist sack of shit. Quotes * "You're a piece of fucking shit" -TJ talking to Josh Fucktardstein * "I think you're a retard" - TJ to Megyn Kelly Trivia * This is the first episode on the actual Drunken Peasants channel since their European vacation and the Christiano Brothers copyright strike. * TJ's home is in fact a literal sewer, befitting of such lowly garbage such as himself. * Wild Bill coined the term Obamaism this episode. It means "to hate anything and every''''thing American". * This is the beginning of the Vegan Gains Saga. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Guests